A sudden change of heart
by Hikari loves Kurama
Summary: Sango notices a sudden change in Miroku, but is it for the good? Please, oh please, read!


The light blue sky was without a single cloud. A slight wind caused the tall grasses of the field to blow about, as though waves of the sea during a fierce storm. For miles, no tree or any sign of settlement could be seen. The only living creatures were a small group of adventurers and the butterflies that flitted from wildflower to wildflower. The group of travelers consisted of two young women, two men the same young age as they, and a little kitsune around five years of age. Leading them was a half demon by the name of Inuyasha, who, at the moment, wasn't in an overly pleasant mood. He wore a shockingly-red kimono, and his silvery hair fell to his waist. He was closely followed by a teenage girl with long raven hair and a pair of big, expressive eyes. Her outfit was not of this world, but of ours. The other two humans held back a bit, not as eager to invoke Inuyasha's anger. The woman's black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her clothing was that of a demon slayer. The man beside her was dressed as a monk, his black-brown hair in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. The kitsune was perched on his shoulder, his eyes on his adoptive Mother.   
  
"Well, you don't have to be so crabby about it, Inuyasha!" The teenager shouted angrily at the hanyou, whose response was a growl. She kept a steady pace at his side, though she was pushing a bicycle.   
  
"Just shut up, Kagome! I know where we are!" The inu answer with a snarl to his words.   
  
"Perhaps we are lost." Miroku said quietly, his eyes scanning the field around them. "From what you said earlier, I would have thought we would have reached ShiroRyu village by now."   
  
Inuyasha halted his steps. "Y-You saying I don't know where I am, Miroku? You wanna start with me?!" He spun around, his face scarlet with rage. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm the half demon's anger, but to no avail. "I DON'T GET LOST!" He thundered, his hand straying to his side. With one flick of his hand, he had unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, smacking him on the back of the head with the edge of her hand, irritation at his immaturity clearly written acrossed her face in capitol letters.   
  
"Hey, what was that for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha lifted a hand to his head, scowling at her. He rubbed his sore head and pouted silently to himself.   
  
Sango heaved a sigh and let her shoulders fall. Miroku tilted his head to the side and looked at her with concern shinning in his eyes. "Are you feeling well, Sango?" He asked softly, his tone worried. "Should we stop and rest?"   
  
  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night." She explained with a sad smile. Miroku nodded, but his worries were not laid to rest. So, she had been having nightmares of her bother again. Of they day he had unwillingly slew his family, and she had nearly become a causality herself. When she noticed the monk still gazing at her, she backhanded him. "Look at something else!" She cried indignantly.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself as he lifted a hand to his smarting cheek. Now he knew Sango was fine. Yet, something else was in her tone of voice. Weariness.   
  
So the explorers, now hopelessly lost in the middle of a great plain, started off again. Kilala, the small, kitten-like creature pranced about them, darting between their feet. Her crème colored fur glistened in the sun. She made soft sounds much like purring as she sniffed at a passing butterfly, wonderment in her actions. Inuyasha began to bicker in a hostile tone with Kagome. Sango kept silent, as did Miroku. No need to press for conversation, the scenery was gorgeous and more than enough to entertain them.   
  
Shippou hopped off Miroku's slim shoulder and ran after Kilala, laughing as he did so. Life was so simple for him, so carefree and painless. As long as he had a lollypop and somewhere to play, life was good. He chased Kilala into the waves of grass and the two embarked on their own expedition into the heart of the ocean blue, off to find the sunken treasure. Or a pretty butterfly. Whichever they happened upon first.   
  
Kagome fell silent and watched her "son" weave through the grass, and smiled. Shippou had such a lighthearted spirit. Nothing could get that little kitsune down! "Gotcha," Shippou leapt at an innocent butterfly, only to fall to the ground empty-handed. He was up in a moment, and pursued the tricky little devil.  
  
"Stupid kid," Inuyasha grumbled, jerking Kagome from her thoughts. Again, Inuyasha felt the sting of her hand on the back his head. "Hey!" He whined, rubbing his head and frowning at her. Kagome glared, her eyes glistening angrily. He fell back into a moody silence.   
  
Miroku tilted his head to the side again to watch Sango's expression, still unsure if she was well. This time, she did not notice. Her normally rigid back (she was one for good posture) had bent slightly as she struggled to walk, sweat beading her pretty, young face. Pain clouded her eyes, and her mouth was slightly open as she panted. Miroku slowed his pace, dropping behind her. With one swift, graceful movement, he snatched her boomerang from her grip and propped the heavy burden upon his own shoulders. Sango spun around, her hand up in an arc to give him what he deserved, but the sly monk had hurried away and was now a good ten feet away. His smile was not mocking or impish as she thought it would be, no. Understanding shone in his kind eyes, and his smile was that of a friend. Sango's cheeks flushed scarlet and she let her hand fall to her side. Miroku was not always devious.   
  
"Thank you…" Sango spoke softly so that the inu and teenager would not hear her words. The monk beamed at her and continued on his way, leaving her confused and, oddly enough, happy. Warm thoughts caused her to lighten her steps, her burden now relieved. Though she still was exhausted, not having to drag her weapon had done much to improve her mood. And his smile. Mostly his smile.   
  
*****  
  
This is my first Inuyasha story, so please be gentle! I do appreciate flames, as long as they clearly explain whats wrong. In case you haven't realized it, this is mostly a Sango and Miroku fic. It's my first attempt at a 'romance' though I warn you, there isn't going to be too much of the kissing thing. My mom would flip. ^-^ Okay, please review and tell me what you think, cause I want to see if I did the characters properly. I've only see four episodes! My best friends tell me all about it, but that only does you so much good. Thank you for your time!  
  
. 


End file.
